Una nueva vida
by Savanaah
Summary: Harry y todos los demás se debem enfrentar a lo que les depara la vida después de la Gran Batalla. ¿Como fue la boda de Harry y Ginny? ¿Consiguieron Ron y Hermione dejar de lado sus discusiones por fin para darse una oportunidad? Espero que os guste


Bueno, este fic se basa en lo que pasó después de la batalla, bueno, y lo que siguió después, porque no creo ser la única que se quedó con las ganas de saber como continuó la historia de Ron y Hermione, como fue la boda de Harry y Ginny, etc. También me centraré en los demás Weasleys y sus historias, pero haré un poquito mas de hincapié en los cuatro protagonistas. También contaré la historia de todos los "niños", y no tan niños, de la 3º generación, pero para eso tengo que contar todo lo que paso antes, y a lo mejor, lo cuento en un fic aparte. Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, que lo disfrutéis :D

_-Esa varita genera mas problemas que beneficios-Dijo Harry- Y sinceramente- Dio la espalada a los retratos; ya solo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se pregunto si Kreacher le podría subir un sándwich- Ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenia asignado para esta vida._

—**Capitulo 1—**

—Tienes mucha razón Harry, has hecho lo mejor— le dijo Hermione— ¿A que si Ron?  
—Si, lo mejor— contestó con una sonrisa, pero Harry notó que su amigo seguía pensando que estaba loco por no querer esa varita  
—Bueno, vámonos— dijo Harry, se dio la vuelta para volver a mirar el retrato de Dumbledore; ambos se miraron a los ojos, como despidiéndose hasta que la figura del cuadro dio una casi imperceptible cabezada en señal de afirmación, entonces Harry salió del despacho seguido de sus dos amigos.

No había nada que deseara Harry más en esos momentos que irse a su torre a dormir durante varias horas, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Tenía que bajar al Gran Comedor y dar la cara, consolar a las familias rotas y ayudar en todo lo que pudiese. Hermione, como si le estuviese leyendo la mente le dijo:

—No hace falta que lo hagas Harry, tu tienes que descansar  
—No, tengo que bajar, no puedo meter la cabeza en un agujero como los avestruces y huir de todo. Ahí abajo hay gente destrozada, tengo que apoyarla y darles mi pésame— replicó mientras se le iba quebrando la voz, al recordar a Fred, Lupin, Tonks y todas las demás personas que habían muerto. El semblante de Ron se crispó con un gesto de dolor, así que Harry se apresuró hacia el Gran Comedor.

Las puertas se abrieron solas cuando los tres amigos llegaron ante ellas. Ron buscaba a su familia entre el barullo de gente, hasta que Hermione le cogió de la mano y le indicó donde estaban. Ella y Harry decidieron darles un poco de intimidad, así que se alejaron mientras Ron iba con su familia. Se pasaron un buen rato dándole el pésame a las familias de las victimas, pero Harry no se atrevía a ir a donde estaban los Weasley, así que se sentó en un rincón apartado, con Hermione al lado, que no quería dejarle solo. Se quedaron un rato sentados, sin hablar, hasta que la chica decidió romper el silencio

—Ya se que piensas que las muertes de Fred, Tonks y los demás son culpa tuya, pero no es así Harry, no te culpes.  
—Si que lo es Hermione, si yo me hubiese entregado desde un principio…— se lamentó  
—Si te hubieses entregado desde el principio probablemente no hubieras acabado con…Voldemort— dijo la chica, aún con temor al pronunciar su nombre  
—Si pero…Dios Hermione, es Fred, imagínate como deben de estar los Weasley ahora. No creo que pueda mirarlos a la cara en un buen tiempo. Y Tonks y Lupin, no podrán ver crecer a su hijo…  
—Lo sé, es horrible, pero no pienses que por eso te odia nadie, sobretodo ellos—dijo mirando a una marea de cabezas pelirrojas apiñadas— lo superaran, bueno, no estoy muy segura de eso, pero quiero decir, aprenderán a vivir con ello, como tú con tus padres.

Harry no sabia que decir, así que se limitó a estrechar la mano de su amiga y sonreírle, aunque en esos momentos no sentía ni una pizca de alegría. Así se quedaron hasta que dos pelirrojos se acercaron a ellos.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí solos? Mi madre esta como loca buscándoos. —dijo Ginny  
—Nada en especial, solo os estábamos dejando un poco de intimidad— contestó Harry —Bueno, pues mi madre quiere verte tío, y no parará hasta encontrarte, y a ti también Hermione, así que vamos —dijo Ron cogiendo a Hermione del brazo para que se levantara.

A Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que aún cuando Hermione ya se había levantado Ron seguía cogiéndola de la mano y se miraban con complicidad. Pensó en hacer lo mismo con Ginny, pero ese no era el momento; tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y tiempo de sobra por delante.

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Dónde estabais? Estaba tan preocupada…— les dijo la señora Weasley cuando los chicos llegaron donde estaban ella y todos los demás  
—Pero mamá, si ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, nadie les va a raptar…— comentó Ron  
—Lo sentimos señora Weasley, solo estábamos allí sentados— le explicó Hermione señalando el lugar

Harry observó que el cuerpo de Fred ya no estaba, como tampoco estaban el de Tonks y Lupin. Harry no sabía que iban a hacer con ellos, pero tampoco lo iba a preguntar. Observó a los demás Weasleys, todos apiñados y con marcas de haber estado llorando, como era normal.

—…en la Madriguera Harry? — le preguntó la señora Weasley, pero Harry no se había enterado de nada, perdido en sus pensamientos.  
—¿Eh? Perdón, no estaba escuchando— se disculpó avergonzado  
—No pasa nada cielo, decía que si prefieres dormir aquí esta noche o en La Madriguera

Harry tenía unas ganas enormes de tumbarse en la cama de su torre, pero también tenía ganas de ir a la Madriguera, y tener un poco de intimidad, pues la gente no paraba de acercársele a darle las gracias. Al final acabaron yendo a La Madriguera, donde automáticamente Harry, después de despedirse de todos, se fue a la habitación que compartía con Ron, se tiró en la cama y se durmió. Realmente deseaba quedarse con los demás abajo, pues sentía que eso era lo que debía hacer, pero su cuerpo no podía más de cansancio, necesitaba descansar.

Al despertarse lo primero que vio fue a Ron, completamente despatarrado en su cama y roncando a todo roncar. Un rayo de luz se filtraba por la ventana, y se preguntaba que hora sería. De lo último que se acordaba es que eran las cinco y diez de la mañana cuando se desplomó en la cama. De repente, su amigo pelirrojo abrió también los ojos.

—Buenos días— dijo Ron mientras se frotaba los ojos— ¿Qué hora es?  
—No lo sé, pero seguro que muy tarde, así que será mejor que bajemos.

Los dos se levantaron y se vistieron para bajar a la cocina, donde estaban Billy, Fleur, Charlie y Percy con semblantes tristes y serios. La señora Weasley en cuanto les vio les sonrió, en un estéril intento de no contagiar el ambiente que había allí. Poco después la gente que había en la cocina fue saliendo, alegando que tenían cosas que hacer.

—¡Ya os habéis levantado! ¿Qué queréis tomar? Tostadas, huevos con beicon…— les preguntó la señora Weasley  
—Yo las dos cosas mamá— decidió Ron  
—Claro Ronald, ¿Y tu Harry?  
—Yo solo huevos, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Qué hora es señora Weasley?  
—Las cinco y media de la tarde cielo. Habéis dormido unas doce horas. —A Harry casi se le atraganta el zumo que estaba bebiendo  
— ¿Doce horas? —Preguntó incrédulo— ¡Tendría que haberme despertado señora Weasley!  
—No, no, debías descansar, te lo tenías más que merecido. — le atajó mientras le ponía su plato de huevos.

Ya habían acabado de desayunar, y Harry y Ron se disponían a ir a su cuarto, para recogerlo un poco, y después ir a buscar a Hermione y Ginny ; la voz de la señora Weasley sonó detrás de ellos, muy floja:

—Por cierto chicos, el fu…funeral d-de Fred será mañana por la tarde, junto con el de Tonks y Lu…Lupin. Solo quería decíroslo— les informó mientras empezaba a sollozar. Ron fue a abrazar a su madre, así que Harry salió discretamente de allí y se fue a su cuarto a poner un poco de orden.

Pero, lamentablemente, y como ya sabia desde un principio, no había mucho que recoger, así que se limitó a hacer la cama y estirar la colcha como nunca lo había echo. Finalmente, cuando acabó se dispuso a salir de su cuarto, pues se acordó de que tenía una conversación pendiente con alguien. Justo en ese momento apareció Ron por la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?- preguntó extrañado  
—A hablar con Ginny, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo con Hermione- le recomendó a su amigo  
—Emm…si…supongo que luego…iré- decidió este un poco colorado y aturullando.

Resultó que Ginny estaba en el jardín, mirando el horizonte mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con un gnomo que había salido de su madriguera. Harry se sentó a su lado, sin saber como empezar la conversación.

— ¿Cómo esta George?—preguntó al fin, no muy seguro de que fuese una buena pregunta y de querer conocer la respuesta.  
—En realidad, no lo sé muy bien. Ayer al llegar se encerró en su habitación y aún no ha salido, ni siquiera para comer. Pero puedes imaginártelo…  
—¿Y tu?  
—Yo lo llevo lo mejor que puedo. Sé que murió de la mejor forma que a él le gustaría haber acabado: luchando. Pero todo esto va a ser muy duro, lo sé. Mamá se desmorona en cuanto ve, o cree, que no estamos cerca; Percy se echa la culpa, por no haber recapacitado y llegado antes para ayudar; papá esta igual que mamá, pero evita llorar, y los demas…bueno, creo que lo estamos llevando lo mejor posible, no queremos hacer sufrir aún más a nuestros padres.  
—Vaya…sois muy…valientes. Yo, si mis padres hubieran muerto ahora mismo, cuando tengo conciencia de lo que pase a mi alrededor y no cuando soy un bebe que ni gatea, no creo que lo hubiese aceptado tan bien— conjeturó  
—Bueno, llevaste bastante bien la muerte de Sirius, dentro de lo que cabe, ya lo sé— añadió rápidamente al ver que el chico iba a replicar—y la de Dumbledore. Tú también eres valiente, en ese y todos los sentidos. Solo ahora comprendo lo mucho que has sufrido…—le dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos por vez primera desde que habían iniciado la conversación.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo y algo se agitó dentro de Harry al recordar la mirada de Ginny puesta en él. Al final rompió el silencio farfullando de forma incoherente y atropellada, pues no sabía como expresar sus dudas.

—Esto…Ginny, me gustaría saber si tu me…quiero decir, si no te has cansado de…esperarme. Sí aún hay alguna posibilidad para lo…nuestro— al final había acabado susurrando mientras se frotaba y miraba sus manos en ese momento, sudorosas a causa de los nervios. Nunca se había sentido tan estúpido como en ese momento.

Ginny le miró con una expresión como de incredulidad, sorpresa y enfado, como si la duda le ofendiese. No se había percatado de lo juntos que estaban hasta que Ginny le volvió a mirar a los ojos fijamente y le dijo con tono serio:

—Harry, yo siempre te he querido y siempre te querré, he esperado mucho para poder estar contigo, y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Harry se quedó mudo de sorpresa durante un instante. ¡Ginny le seguía queriendo! La alegría que sentía en esos momentos era indescriptible, así que sin pensarlo mucho acortó distancias y la besó como nunca antes lo había echo, liberando todos los sentimientos que había estado guardando durante su misión de encontrar los horrocruxes.

—Te quiero— le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando se separaron— No lo olvides.

Por otra parte, en la habitación que Ginny y Hermione compartían, otros dos jóvenes vivían una situación bastante parecida a la suya. Ron se había decidido por fin a ir a hablar con Hermione.

—Hermione, he estado pensando esta noche…y bueno…quiero dar una oportunidad a lo nuestro, si es que hay algo. Yo te quiero Hermione, y todo este tiempo he sido un necio y me he comportado fatal, pero te repito que te quiero, solo que he tardado demasiado en darme cuenta.

Hermione se le quedó mirando unos segundos para después correr a abrazarlo.

—Yo también te quiero, no sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba esperando oírte decir que me quieres— le susurró  
—Pues lo puedo decir todas las veces que quieras, y lo haría ahora mismo, pero tengo en mente algo mejor  
— ¿El qué?- preguntó curiosa  
—Esto— Y, acunando su cara con sus manos, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase, la besó dulcemente.  
—Pero—dijo Hermione una vez separados— prométeme que si esto no funciona seguiremos siendo amigos.  
—Te lo prometo, pero no veo porque esto no iba a funcionar.  
—Por si acaso…por cierto, cuando se…calmen las cosas, voy a ir a buscar a mis padres a Australia ¿vendrás conmigo?  
—Por supuesto, contigo me voy al fin del mundo.


End file.
